


Mi niña

by Tete93



Series: Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gen, La bestia de hecho no aparece en la historia, Solo se implica que se está casando con bella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Para Maurice, es uno de los momentos más dificiles de su vida.





	Mi niña

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
> 
> El reto: Escribir sobre las princesas de Disney, pero el desafío es que consigan escribir sobre ellas en nada más ni nada menos que 155 palabras exactas.
> 
> Princesa: Bella
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Disney, yo no gano ni medio centavo por escribir esto.

Bella dio una pequeña vuelta para mostrarme su vestido. Madame de La Grande Bouche explica sobre la paleta de colores blancos y dorados que había usado para confeccionarlo. La verdad es que no entiendo mucho de lo que dice, yo entiendo de inventos. Hay una cosa que si entiendo sobre ese vestido, que Bella ya no es una niña.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas: que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como hoy, que me recuerda mucho a su madre, que siempre va a ser mi niña, que siempre voy a estar aquí para ella. Todas las palabras se mueren en mi garganta al ver lo feliz que se ve. No quiero arruinar su día especial con los sentimentalismos de un viejo.

Ella toma su ramo de rosas blancas y está lista para la ceremonia. Es el momento de hacer una de las cosas más difíciles en mi vida: Entregar a mi niña en el altar.


End file.
